ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Crisis On Two Earths
Ben 10: Crisis on Two Earths is a 2013 animated movie based on Ben 10 released on March 9th 2013. The movie features a heroic version of Will Harangue coming to Ben Tennyson's universe for help againstan evil version of him. Plot In a planet called Earth 60 heroic versions of Will Harangue and Zombozo(called Bozo) are attempting to steal a device from the headquarters of the Cloggers(An evil version of the Plumbers). They trip an alarm but manage to secure the Quantam Trigger. Bozo ends up sacrificing himself to help Will escape and is killed along with Helen Wheels and Manny Armstrong are killed with a with a radioactive bomb. Will then confronted by Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kev Levin, Julie Yamamoto(with Rocket armour), Pierce Wheels, Daniel Cooper. But escapes through a dimension transporter to a parralel Earth. Meanwhile Ben(Armodrillo),Gwen and Kevin are fighting Trumbibulur. Ben defeats him and then sees the transported Harangue. Harangue is taken to Plumber HQ where it is confirmed he is from another universe as his organs are reversed. The group travel cept Grandpa Max who is staying to recover. At the HQ The cloggers attempt to find the Quantam Trigger when the Plumbers arrive. A fight goes on to which Harangue forces the group to retreat as Gwen called the cavalry and they are not ready to fight them. The group retreat to Bozo's abondoned circus lair. Their they indicate the several branches of the Cloggers and several robberies. Kevin and Manny intercept a chemical plant robbery and defeat Julie and Kevin. Juliewen stop Daniel Cooper and Pierce during a shipment. Lastly Ben and Harangue go to Ben's office to request him. They face Jimmy Jones who is put in a submission by Rath. This world's Ben arrives as Waybig. Ben uses an omnitrix code to put him back into human before being knocked out by Will. President Vilgax however wants Ben's release as it is the only way to retain peace. Meanwhile Grandpa Max(earth 60) is building a large machine called The Universe Destruction Engine. He sends JulieLieutenants. They recover the Quantam Trigger and give it to Max. The team with a captured Julie travel to Earth 60 to stop him. Ben follows Max to stop him. Max's exoskeleton makes him difficult however Ben tricks him and sends him to an uninhabited Earth which the UDE on countdown. max decideds not to stop it as this was his plan killing him. Ben travels back at the Cloggers are officially arrested by government. In the aftermath the group travels home to find nothing has changed. They then find a strange Galvan villain to which the film ends the group fight him. Cast Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson Earth 60 Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin John DiMaggio as Will Harangue Vyvan Pham as Julie Yamamoto/Julie Yamamoto Earth 60 Chris Pratt as Cooper Daniels/Daniel Cooper Adam Wylie as Pierce Wheels TBA as Helen Wheels/ Helen Wheels Earth 60 TBA as Alan Albright/Alan Albright Earth 60 James Arnold Taylor as Ben Tennyson Earth 60, Pierce Wheels Earth 60 Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson/ Max Tennyson Earth 60 Nolan North as Kev Levin Andrew Francis as Jimmy Jones Earth 60 Category:Movies